1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to optical parametric chirped pulse amplification and more particularly to a system for nondegenerate optical parametric chirped pulse amplification.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 2002/0001321 for an ultrashort-pulse laser machining system employing a parametric amplifier to Michael D. Perry, published Jan. 3, 2002 provides the following background information, “Bulk optical parametric amplifiers have not been considered to date for moderate to high average power, ultrashort-pulse applications. The present optical parametric amplifier system does not rely on quasi-phase matching and can achieve both high average power and high gain for broad bandwidth chirped-pulses from a single or double stage system. By relying on parametric conversion rather than conventional laser amplification, there is no residual energy left within the gain medium. As a result, there are negligible thermal gradients and hence, one eliminates the depolarization and pulse distortion problems that severely impact the pulse quality and electrical to optical conversion efficiency of high average power ultrashort-pulse lasers. In addition to eliminating many of the thermal management problems associated with the high gain amplifier, the use of a parametric amplifier enables the production of the necessary ultrashort duration pulses from a simplified and more compact system. The pulses exiting the parametric amplifier may be compressed directly and used for machining or surgery or may be further amplified in a conventional laser amplifier to provide additional pulse energy before compression.”